


She Knows What I Think About

by hnathe (vesuviusPrivateer)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviusPrivateer/pseuds/hnathe
Summary: Faye and Clair share a dance at the victory celebration, and find love through the exchange of visits and letters.





	She Knows What I Think About

_My dear Faye,_

  
_It is my sincerest wish that this letter finds you and yours in good health, and that your journey from the capital was both expedient and without injury. Do say hello to our comrades and your family for me._

  
_You've been the subject of quite a bit of conversation, you know. I knew, of course, that you would make an impression. How could you not, with my expertise? You know, people have been asking if you will be attending events with me again. Eligible people. Perhaps I could introduce you?_

  
_I am only teasing, of course. I would never presume to meddle in your affairs to such an extent. Still, if you do find yourself in need of advice I would be more than happy to lend an ear to a friend._

_I wait, as always, with baited breath for your next correspondence._

  
_Yours,_

  
_Clair_  
  
It had, of course, been Clair's idea. There was no way in heaven or on earth that she would allow a member of the Deliverance to attend such a prestigious event as the coronation ball in a simple frock, and besides, she did adore a project.

This was how Faye came to be sat before her vanity, draped in a gown worth more than her house, and jewels worth twice as much. Now, if only the girl would stop squirming so!

"I would have thought braiding your hair would prevent it from tangling," Said Clair, comb catching in yet another stubborn snarl, and Faye jerked. "Oh, do sit still, won't you? You want to look nice for the ball, yes?"

Faye's pouting face reflected in the mirror, cheeks puffing and still ruddy despite Clair packing layers of power upon them. "Of course I do but-ouch!-I'd like to have hair for the ball, too! You're being so rough!"

Clair paused, lifting the comb, and wincing when she noticed the amount of flaxen hair that came with it. "Hm. You may have a point. I've never combed someone else's hair before."

Faye's shoulders tensed, and her brow furrowed, creasing the makeup Clair had worked so hard to apply. If Clair weren't so chagrined about hurting her, she might have admonished her. "You've never-!" Faye clenched her fists for a moment, then deflated. "Of course you haven't. Just . . . Start from the bottom, okay?"

With this new wisdom in hand, Clair made short work of turning Faye's windblown hair into a more manageable mane. It was parched, and full of split ends, but at least ran smoothly between Clair's hair as she worked. Clair combed her fingers across Faye's scalp, seperating out sections to plait, and Faye let out a sigh. For just a moment, Clair faltered, eyes raising from flaxen hair to look up at Faye's reflection in the mirror. If Faye thought anything of the noise she had just made, or indeed, noticed it at all, it did not show on her face, and Clair shook her head and set back to work, fingertips tingling.

"There," said Clair, slipping one last pearl tipped pin into Faye's braided crown, "You look . . ."

The Faye in the mirror worried at her painted lip, turning her head this way and that to make the jewelled pins in her hair catch the light. If Clair were a less confident woman (perish the thought), she might have thought the way Faye managed to look the same in  Clair's gown as she did in her frock might have been a failing of her abilities--but it wasn't that her hair wasn't lovely, even if her unpierced ears left her with no jeweled droplets to really set it off--or that the dress didn't suit her, even if the sleeves, made for Clair's spear hefting muscle, hung a tad loose on Faye's scrawny arms. Although Faye could never be mistaken for a noblewoman, at most a maid playing dressup in her lady's things, something about Faye almost made the dress look better on her than it ever had on Clair. Perhaps it was that Girl-Next-Door charm Clair had heard about from her fellow soldiers: a natural beauty that outer trappings couldn't hide.

Clair shook her head, dismissing the tingling warmth of her cheeks. Perhaps the color just suited Faye better.

"Clair?"

Ah-Lovely, Faye, you look absolutely lovely. Do _not_ ," Clair admonished, as Faye raised a gloved and, "touch your hair."

Faye flushed, and lowered her hand, and Clair mourned the jars of powder that had been wasted trying to hide that ruddiness. Faye met Clair's eyes in the mirror for just a moment, then looked away. "Do you think . . ."

"Hm? You must speak in full sentences, Faye, if you wish to converse with the nobility at tonight's ball."

"Never mind," Faye mumbled, "It was silly anyway."

Clair huffed, fists on her hips. " _That_ attitude is no good either. You must speak, stand, and dance with _confidence_ tonight, if you are to be representing The Deliverance."

Faye gulped, and gave a series of shaky nods, hair twinkling with the motion.

* * *

 

_Dear Clair,_

_Its good to hear from you. I am doing well. Mama and Papa and Granny say hi._

_Things have been reely quiet in Ram. Kliff left, so its just me now. Im happy for him he is too smart to stay cooped up in a tiny place like this. But I miss him. I miss everyone. Even Tobin and Gray!_

_I hope things at the capital are good. Has it calmed down since the ball? Is it always like that for you? I cannot imagine dressing up and talking to people like that all the time. But I guess that isnt a problem for you. You always have lots of stuff to say._

_Our cat had kittens. I thought she was too old for that now but I guess not. I have been trying to name them all but its hard to decide. Do you think anybody from the Deliverance would mind if I took their names?_

_Please write back soon._

_Sincirely,_

_Faye_

 

It was funny, Faye thought, that she had ever felt out of place among the Deliverance. Compared to this ball, the Deliverance may as well have been a quaint little camping troop. Brilliant streamers hung from the vaulted ceilings, garlands heavy with perfect flowers wound around marble columns, the floors gleamed beneath her feet, and she wanted nothing more than to go home to the familiar, ramshackle homes of Ram. To say nothing of the rainbow crowd of dazzlingly dressed nobility that had Faye pressed close to the wall, trying not to meet any of their eyes.

Faye _knew_ she was a farm girl under this gown. She knew that, heroine or not, sunburns painted her arms uneven shades of red and brown under the long, elegant (looser than they were supposed to be) sleeves, unlike the smooth shoulders of the nobility around her, never to be found in the sun without a parasol, thus never cursed with the freckles Clair's powder couldn't quite hide. She knew that silk gloves might hide her calluses, knew the layered cream skirts of her gown might hide her scabby knees, and jewelled pins might trick the eyes away from her frizz and split ends, but no amount of artistry could make those things go _away_.

 _She_ knew it, and the nobility around her knew it too. The ones that weren't outright ignoring her presence would leer and smirk at her whenever Clive, Mathilda, or any of the other Deliverance nobles had their backs turned, bother that she was a hero to whom they owed their lives, as well.

Well, so what? She thought, she wasn't here to impress any snooty nobles. She was here for Alm.

Alm who, of course, had not left Celica's side the whole night.

It wasn't as if Faye had expected any different: the two had been inseperable since they had found each other in that final battle--and even if Alm hadn't made it clear to her weeks ago that he couldn't return her feelings, Faye would have known just seeing them then that she had no chance any longer--if she'd had one to begin with. So, she wasn't surprised to see Alm glued to Celica, but still, she had wanted. . .

What? What _did_ she want, anyway? For Alm to leer at her the way these strange noblemen did, like a novelty treat in a fancy wrapper? To ply her for a dance with sweet words, just to lay hands on her? Even the gentle way he looked at Celica was somehow offputting--imagining it being sent her way made her shoulders tense and her stomach flop about, and not with butterflies.

But if he could take a moment to look at her, talk to her, like he always had _before_ , it may have helped to settle her. A moment of familiarity in these weeks of rapid change would have been a blessing, especially now, in this room full of radiant strangers.

Faye pressed herself closer to the wall as the music picked up and the dance floor filled with revelers, avoiding the gazes of ruddy-cheeked noblemen too drunk to recall her friendship with their new king. She fixed her gaze firmly to the gleaming tiles of the floor until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Well, there you are! Whatever are you doing, hiding in a corner?"

Clair appeared in a flurry of blue silk and tulle, a short embroidered train trailing behind her floor-skimming skirt. She crossed her arms over her bejewelled bodice and frowned at Faye.

Faye winced under Clair's demanding stare, wishing for all the world that she could become one with the wall. "Um. Hiding?"

"Well, we'll have no more of that! What point is there in dressing you up if I don't get to show you off?" Clair firmly grasped both of Faye's hands, dragging Faye to the center of the room in spite of Faye's protests and fancy heels scratching the marble tile. "Come, let's dance!"

"Clair, I don't know _how_ ," Faye said, as Clair forced her stiff arms into a dancing position. She let out a short squeal as her palm was pressed to Clair's waist, and made to jerk her hand away, but Clair held her firm.

"Oh, Faye, do calm yourself. We _are_ both of us women," Clair said, threading her fingers through Faye's free hand with her own. "And as they say, the best way to learn is by doing!"

Clair was no more restrained on the dance floor than she was in battle. Her dancing was confident and graceful, but she had no qualms about swinging Faye in wide arcs, forcing the other revelers to make ample space for herself and her partner. Even as Faye stumbled and hesitated, Clair gave no indication that she was not having the time of her life, smile dazzlingly bright even when surrounded by jewels which by all means should have outshone it. That smile was like a steaming cup of tea, warming Faye's bones and cheeks as she was spun and swung about with such vigor that it dizzied her. Nobility, Celica and Alm, and even the briefest passing thoughts of the war faded away in the face of Clair's energy and charm, and Faye laughed louder than she had in weeks.

"See? You are a natural!" Clair said, her own cheeks beginning to flush with exertion in a way that Faye had only seen before when Clair had raced across fields of enemies on her pegasus. She swung Faye out again, and snapped her back into her arms before Faye could catch her breath, dipping her backwards until Faye thought her feet would slide out from under her. Faye filled her aching lungs with one shuddering breath as Clair smiled blindingly down at her, her strong arms the only thing keeping Faye aloft, her eyes sparkling and her chest heaving. The ballroom was gone but for Clair's face above her, and Faye thought her heart may have been trying to push its way out of her chest.

"Would the lady mind if I cut in?"

Clair's smile fell, and she slowly straightened her back, letting Faye get her footing again, before turning to look at the intruder.  Faye took in his flashy embroidery and hands so heavily bedecked in rings that she couldn't see most of his fingers, and immediately knew him for a high ranking noble--Someone Clair couldn't insult by refusing a dance, and whom Faye definitely could not tell to bug off and leave them alone--and looked at Clair, who was taking her time in answering. Even as her head still buzzed and her skin tingled where Clair touched her, Faye had a clear enough head to bow out.

Clair offered her a lovely, apologetic smile as the nobleman took her hand, and Faye returned to her position as a wallflower for the rest of the night.

A wallflower who had to turn down a _lot_ of invitations.

* * *

 

_My dear Faye,_

_Forgive me my complaining, but my brother has been insufferable as of late. He has convinced himself that my writing is for some secret beau, and that I am using your name as a cover. Perish the thought! As if I would ever carry on such a tryst. Should I find a partner, I shall be sure the kingdom knows of it. Of course, I would never use your friendship as a ruse, either._

_Have you given any thought to my visiting?  I admit I have missed many of the faces I met in The Deliverance. I find I've missed yours most of all, and I would be delighted to finally see your little village._

_It is my honor as always to be your confidant._

_Yours,_

_Clair_

Clair hadn't thought much of helping Faye into her dress before the ball. Why should she have? They were both women, after all, as she had told Faye. Why should it have mattered? The knowledge that she would have to help Faye out of her dress hadn't bothered her either, at the time.

Well, wasn't the egg on her face now?

Clair had half a mind to call a maid to assist Faye instead, but it was so late, and surely Faye would wonder why. It wasn't as if Clair could explain to her the way her fingers burned when they accidentally brushed her skin, reminding her of the few hours ago when she'd held Faye, laughing and smiling like a goddess more than a saint, with those very hands. Fortunately the dress was easier to remove than it was to put on, only requiring Clair's assistance with the pearl buttons that ran up Faye's back.

"Will you be staying with us? That is, the Deliverance?" Clair asked, to stop herself from counting the freckles on Faye's back. "I've heard Alm is creating a new order of knights--an order that doesn't require noble blood. Perhaps you could join?"

Faye pulled her left arm halfway free of her sleeve, and paused. "No. I'll be going back to Ram village."

"Oh."

Of course. Remaining in service at the castle would mean being around Alm and Celica. How could Clair have forgotten how besotted with Alm Faye was? Still, the thought of Faye going so far away was lonely. Imagine that, after one night--one _dance_.

"Would you mind terribly," Clair said, averting her eyes as Faye pulled a simple blouse over her head, "if I visited you there?"

Faye paused in fastening her skirt to finally look at Clair again. They'd washed the makeup from her face earlier, and her freckles, sunburns, and cracked lips were clear as day. However, her smile now was as radiant as it had been while they danced, framed by flaxen hair that fell in uneven waves and twinkled with jeweled pins that Faye had missed.

"Sure! I'll look forward to it!"

* * *

 

_My dear Clair,_

_It was so good seeing you again. Granny really liked you. She said you reminded her of her when she was young. I am still sorry about the kitten tearing your stocking. They are still really young._

_The sprouts I showed you are doing well. The soil is still not very good, but we are working hard. I think we will have a good garden. I hope you will come and see it._

_Do you miss The Deliverance? The war was awful but I sometimes miss having so many people around. Everyone here is alot older or younger than me. It gets really lonely sometimes. It must be nice having everyone in the capital._

_Write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Faye_

 

It was difficult not to miss someone when there were so few excuses not to watch the sky, and little else to do, besides. One by one, Faye's friends were leaving Ram village, and with few people her age to talk to when her chores were done, it left Faye plenty of time to replay that dance over and over in her head, and wish for Clair's next letter, if not Clair herself, to arrive.

Faye couldn't imagine that she was a very interesting pen pal, and she knew her writing was weak next to Clair's extensive vocabulary and command of grammar--and Clair, being Clair, did not hesitate to suggest sending a tutor down to teach Faye proper writing. Still, Clair would respond as soon as possible to each letter with pages full of updates on life in court, and ever more pages of questions about Faye, never seeming to tire of reading about the village that never changed.

Faye's favorite letters sat carefully guarded in her apron pockets, and the rest wrapped in twine beneath her bed. It was comforting, when her eyes searched an empty sky, to reach into those pockets and read the blunt, flowery words of her new closest friend.

Faye was scratching out a response to Clair's latest letter when she heard it.

"My, is that a pegasus? Wonder what they're doing way out here?"

Faye's quill poked straight through the parchment as her head shot up, the rest of her following quickly after. Clair had mentioned visiting in her last letter, but she hadn't given Faye a date, or any other indication that she really would be making the trip. Still, the way that pegasus shot arrow-like through the sky toward the little village--it could be no one else. Faye took off for the town gates, heedless of her parents calling after her, heart pumping faster than it had in months, and face straining with the force of her smile.

"Clair!"

Clair's eyes blew wide, and she beamed at seeing Faye dashing towards her. Her feet had scarcely touched the ground before she clasped Faye about the waist and lifted, swinging her nearly in a full circle. Faye couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out from between her lips.

"Dearest Faye, it's so good to see your face again!" She said, when she finally set Faye down on her own two feet, "I am so sorry it has taken me so long to visit, but you know how regime changes are."

Faye most certainly did not, but it sounded like a hassle, so she nodded anyway.

"I've missed you," she blurted, wishing she had any interesting goings on to report, or anything more clever to say. It seemed she needn't have worried, as Clair only beamed brighter in response.

"And I, you. Now, would you care to introduce the lady to your fellows here?"

Faye flushed: once again, Clair had managed to blind her to her surroundings, including a crowd of rubberneckers gawking at the strange woman in their midst.

"Right--of course--Let's start with my parents?"

* * *

 

_My Dearest Faye,_

_Are you truly certain that you don't wish to visit the capital? I could arrange for your transport. Really, I could fly to Ram and bring you here myself! I am certain that Clive and Mathilda would be just as delighted to see you as I would be to have you over._

_Besides that, there are many here aside from myself who miss you. Why don't you_

_My Dearest Faye,_

_I know I do keep repeating myself, but it would make me very happy if you would visit the capital. I can even arrange a room in my estate for you to sleep in, and you could stay the week! You've been working so hard to help build up Ram, you have most certainly earned the break._

_Is it because of_

_My Dear Faye,_

_I cannot wait to visit Ram again. The capitol remains a bustling and busy place, and the thought of spending a quiet day with you is ever on my mind. Truly, the time I can steal away to write to you seems to be the only peace in my day._

_Do tell your grandmother that she has spoiled me with her cookies, and I will get that recipe from her if it is the last thing I do. I don't know how she does it, but the castle cooks cannot seem to get it right. I would love to share those delightful treats with the rest of the knights._

_I hope to see your smiling face again soon._

_Yours,_

_Clair_

Faye's village was a quaint little place. There could not have been more tha thirty people in residence, and Faye knew them all by name. Orange blossoms perfumed the air, but not so strongly that they disguised the earthier odors of wet soil and animals.

Clair supposed she should have worn simpler clothes. Although she was no stranger to being the center of attention, she'd never stuck out quite like this. Brush if off though she might, it didn't stop the stares that followed her everywhere. So it was a great relief when Faye pulled her by the hand deeper into the surrounding woods, leading her to a clearing bursting with wildflowers.

"Oh my, how lovely!" She said, kneeling to examine a patch of violet blossoms more closely. Clair was no stranger to the beauty of flowers, having a sprawling, carefully tended garden surrounding her estate--but the sheer number and variety of small wild blooms swaying in the dappled light of the forest almost put the manicured elegance of her garden back home to shame. She thought saying so might please Faye, and raised her head.

Oh, and speaking of putting beauty to shame.

Faye had always favored simple colors--even when Clair had offered (demanded) to let Faye borrow one of her gowns for the victory ball, Faye had declined all of her deep jewel tones and vivid pastels for a bejewelled but cream colored gown. Now, amidst the field of myriad colors and against the backdrop of deep greens, Faye's simple browns and beiges almost made her look like she had grown from the earth among the blossoms: a single, willowy tree in the center of the clearing.

She smiled, and Clair's heart turned a soumersalt in her chest.

Ah, she thought, so that's it.

In the months since the ball, Clair had found no greater joy than that of a new letter on her desk, poring over Faye's charming chicken scratch, and preparing her response the moment her eyes left Faye's signature. Mathilda must have been quite tired of being asked every day if new mail had arrived. Clair had thought, or had told herself, that it was simply the elation of having finally made close friends with another girl. That was what Clive and Mathilda wrote it up to, anyway.

But Clair was no fool, and knew the warmth in her cheeks had nothing to do with the bliss of friendship, nor the heat of the sun beaming through the leaves above.

* * *

 

_My Dear Clair,_

_Ive been thinking a lot about what we talked about when you were here last time. I want you to know that the person I_

_My Dear Clair,_

_I am sorry for asking you about_

_My Dear Clair,_

_I am sorry it took so long for me to write. I have had a lot on my mind.  I think I gave you the wrong idea about_

_My Dear Clair,_

_I am sorry this letter took so long. We have been makeing a lot of progres with the gardens so I have been busy.  I hope you and your family are well. We gave away three of the kittens the other day. Little Delthea has gotten very attached to granny though. I think she will be staying with us._

_It has been getting very warm. Is it still chilly in the capital? Sometimes I still cannot believe how cold it got up north. I bet you meet a lot of northeners in the capital nowadays. Do any of our Rigelian allies ever visit?_

_Tell me all about it soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Faye_

"Hey, Clair, can I ask you something? Oh--Don't move your head, I'm still braiding."

Clair hummed, relaxing once more as Faye wove wildflowers into her hair. Clair's hair was perhaps the softest thing Faye had ever touched, silky and almost tangle free despite her flight here, and Faye might have been jealous if she weren't buzzing with joy as she ran the golden locks through her fingers.

It was Clair's fourth visit to the tiny hamlet of Ram, and though the villagers had grown more used to Clair's prescence among them, a handful of prying eyes remained, chasing the girls into their flower-filled clearing for a few stolen hours of privacy.

"Hay is for horses," Clair said, and Faye laughed, "but please, ask away."

Faye fidgeted with a large purple blossom, hands shaking just a bit too much to properly twine Clairs hair around it.

"Is there. . . Do you like anyone, Clair?"

Clair's shoulders hitched, and Faye jerked her hands back, afraid she had tugged too hard on a few shiny strands.

"I- ah- of course, I like many people Faye. Our comrades in The Deliverance, my friends in court, and y-" Clair cleared her throat, "You, of course."

Faye took a long breath in and out, and returned to arranging the blossoms in Clair's braids. "No I- I mean, is there anyone special to you?"

Clair rounded on her then, loose locks pulling from Faye's fingers, and for just a moment her flawless composure slipped, and she stared with wide eyes and slack jaw--but Faye could not have noticed Clair's bewildered expression for the world, so struck was she by the picture of Clair with a few golden strands hanging loose around her face, and an icomplete crown of blossoms woven above it. Faye gulped.

"I- s-someone special?" Clair's fingers twitched in her lap, "Why would- why do you ask?"

Faye shrugged. "Just curious," she lied, worrying her own fingers together and pretending as if she hadn't lay awake several nights in a row wondering about the answer. Her heart danced a familiar waltz with her stomach as Clair tried to form words.

Clair cleared her throat, and smiled weakly.

"Well, if you must know."

Faye nodded quickly. "I must!"

A laugh. "Ah, well. I suppose I do. Have someone special, that is," Clair's eyes drifted to her lap, "it doesn't matter though. My love will never be returned."

A twirl and a dip, and Faye's heart sank to meet the butterflies in her stomach, body at war.

"Why is that?"

Clair sighed, reaching up to rub one golden wave between her fingers, "They love another."

The dance reached its end, and heart and stomach, exhausted, dropped into Faye's feet.

Of course. Alm. Naturally, when Faye thought she could move on, learn to live life without him, love someone else, he somehow managed to work his way back in. A familiar feeling of jealousy, resentment, heated her chest and stung at her eyes, and for the first time, the target of this feeling wasn't a girl getting too close to her Alm, but Alm himself, capturing the heart of her dear Clair.

"And you?"

Faye blinked. "Me?"

Clair smiled, and her eyes drove unfairly into Faye's heart. "Do you have someone special to you?"

A few months ago, Faye would have answered without hesitation--would have declared to anyone who would listen that there was room for no one else in her heart but her knight in shining armor--but that armor didn't seem so shiny anymore, and the new resident of Faye's heart demanded secrecy and care. Faye wasn't as smart as Kliff, by any means, but she was no fool. She'd seen what happened when she tried to force her feelings, held onto them when it had been made clear they were hopeless. So she shrugged, and smiled.

"Yes. Kind of like you. They. . . already have someone."

Clair's face fell, and Faye looked away. If Clair thought she was pitiful for carrying a torch for Alm, well, let her think that. It was better than telling the truth and facing rejection once more. Better than losing this friendship.

* * *

 

_My beloved Faye,_

_These thoughts have weighed on my heart in the weeks since last I saw your face, such that it feels like I am sinking no matter what I do. I thought that perhaps putting them to words might ease some of the strain._

_I know, of course, where your heart lies. I have always known, and so I feel twice the fool I already was. Yet, how could I have spent these days with you, spent these long months reading your letters, imagining your smiling face, and not have fallen in love? Who could blame me for adoring you as I do? Even knowing of your love for Alm, even knowing that I haven't a chance to have your love for myself, it is a struggle not to mount my steed, fly to you, and take you into my arms this very instant._

_It is a small comfort to know that you will never read this, and so our friendship need not be endangered by my useless feelings._

_I remain, as always, always, always, yours,_

_Clair_

"I am curious, Faye. What was it that made you choose the path of a healer?"

Faye paused in petting Clair's pegasus (he snuffled, not pleased) and placed a finger to her lips in thought.

"Well, I suppose . . . I guess because I wanted to learn to help Alm better as soon as possible, and Silque was there to teach me." She laughed, shaking her head, "Y'know, as rude as I was with her, I think deep down I was happy to make friends with another girl, for once."

Clair smiled, a laugh of her own rolling from her lips. As much as she adored Faye, she could imagine her attitude toward Silque not being the friendliest. Not with Alm around--but that train of thought led to an unhappy place that Clair was in no hurry to visit. She shook her head.

"So, if The Deliverance had rescued me sooner, you might have come to me for teaching?"

Faye flushed, and she twirled one flaxen braid between her fingers. "I guess so. Honestly,  I kind of wish I had held off a bit. Flying around on a pegasus seems like a lot of fun."

"Flying around with you by my side sounds as if it would have been quite fun, as well," Clair said, heart fluttering when the flush on Faye's cheeks spread to encompass her freckled face. Don't read into it, she told herself, but her heart did not have her well-trained composure. "In fact, how would you like to do so now?"

Brown eyes widened. "Do- You mean, fly on your pegasus?" Faye grinned, grasping Clair's hands tightly in her own (Clair's face, at least, was composed enough to only heat slightly), "Can I? Really?"

Clair chuckled. "Of course, dear. Here, let me help you into the saddle."

A sudden onset of nerves convinced Faye to ride in the back, rather than grasp the reins with Clair behind her, which Clair thought she didn't mind, until Faye's skinny arms twined tightly around her waist.

"Oh. Umm," Umm? Umm?! Goddess, but Faye could make a girl forget proper diction. "Right, hold on tight," Faye's arms tighened further, warm against Clair's waist in a way that sent her undignified heart careening into the sky far ahead of her body. She lightly nudged her pegasus' flank with her heel, and they were off, with Faye squealing and pressing her face into Clair's back.

Clair had often wondered if she would die atop a pegasus, but had thought the risk of that considerably lessened when the war drew to a close. What a fool she was.

"Try not to look down too quickly," Clair said, once they had levelled out at a safe altitude. "It can turn your stomach if you aren't prepared."

Faye nodded against her, and turned her head, but Clair could still feel her cheek pressed to her shoulder.

"It's amazing," she whispered, so softly that Clair could only hear her by virtue of their close contact. "I wish I had learned to fly with you, back then."

"Well, there's little time to admire the view in the middle of a war," Clair admitted, "As much as I would have liked to have you by my side, you were invaluable as a healer."

Faye was silent. Clair turned her head to look at her, expecting her to flush cutely and thank her for the compliment, but Faye's eyes were downcast, and her thin lips set in a frown.

"By your side," she murmured. She leaned her body away from Clair, and Clair's wild heart cried out for the loss. "Clair, I- When you said there was someone you-" she shook her head, "no, nevermind."

"Faye, if something is bothering you-"

"It's not-" Faye reached back to play with a braid, a subconcious action that forgot their situation, and Clair immediately shot back an arm to grasp her around the waist.

"Careful, now!" She said, and made to reprimand Faye, but the look in Faye's big brown eyes, and the flushed glow of her face, stole the words from her throat. Faye gulped, and spoke once more.

"When you said there was someone you. . . cared for--you meant Alm, didn't you, Clair?"

So addled was she by her closeness to Faye, it took a moment for Clair to grasp the threads of thought she needed to respond, and even then, she missed the threads necessary to speak with any discretion.

"Alm? No, of course not! Whatever would make you think that?"

Faye's sun burned brow furrowed. She tilted her head to the left and considered Clair, who felt a very unladylike urge to fidget under her stare.

"But--you said it was someone who loved someone else. Besides Alm, the only man I've seen you be close to is Gray, and he definitely doesn't love somebody else!"

Clair cringed. "Ah, yes, he's made me quite aware of that. Repeatedly." Her unrefined heart grasped her tongue, and damning words spilled from her lips: "But I never said this person was a man."

Faye gasped, and if Clair had been alone on her steed she would have steered it far, far away. Or, into a nose dive.

"A-anyway, there is no reason to be concerned that I might have feelings for Alm--even if I did, shouldn't you be more concerned about Celica?"

"That's not--" Faye pouted, and looked away, "I'm not asking because I'm still hung up on Alm, or anything."

Clair's shoulders relaxed, and her heart led the rest of her in a softer, less frantic beat. Until-

"But- you said the person you love-"

"Maybe I've just been unlucky twice!" Faye snapped, and Clair knew if they weren't thirty feet in the air that Faye would be crossing her spindly arms. "Can we just land, now?"

Clair nodded, and when Faye once again pressed tightly against her, she was too wrapped in her own thoughts to be properly flustered.

Her pegasus' hooves touched the ground, and Clair's feet shortly after. She looked up, raising her arms to lift Faye off as well, and the sight of Faye looking down from that perch, the sun behind her flaxen hair, gave that undignified heart all of the conviction it needed to take command in a violent coup.

"Blast it," Clair said, and Faye's pale brows shot up. "Faye, I won't dance around it anymore. I don't know if you love Alm, or some village boy, or- or- some soldier from The Deliverance, but I know how I feel. How I've felt since the ball."

Clair threw her shoulders back, and lowered her chin, voice booming as if she were addressing an army.

"Faye of Ram, I adore you. I love you. Madly. Far more than is sensible or polite for a lady of my standing."

Faye stared, then her shoulders began to shake, then she snorted.

"Are nobles not allowed to fall madly in love?"

"Faye-"

"Oh, hush!" Faye wiped a tear from her eye, still laughing as she clumsily attempted to dismount. "Of course I love you too, you- you-"

Clair caught Faye up in her arms, spinning her around once, twice, three times as Faye laughed with abandon and tried in vain to get a handhold. Feeling a giddiness that was highly improper for a lady of good breeding, Clair dipped Faye like she did that night so many months ago, and kissed her wonderfully chapped lips. Faye's hands tangled themselves tightly in Clair's hair, likely ruining the coiffure, but Clair could not bring herself to give a damn.

"Perhaps-" Clair said, when Faye was back on her feet and peppering her face with kisses, "Perhaps- Faye, dear, please, I am trying to speak."

Faye pulled away, ducking her head sheepishly and looking up at Clair through fluttering blonde lashes, and Clair forgot what it was that had been so important she had needed to interrupt Faye. She shook her head, feeling her ponytail loosen and fall further--Faye had certainly done a number on it.

"Perhaps it is time that you visit my family," she said, raising a hand to Faye's cheek. Faye leaned her head into it, raising her own hand to twine her fingers with Clair's. "Clive and Mathilda have it rather stubbornly in their heads that my friendship with you will teach me proper femininity and I'll finally find myself a husband."

Faye snorted, the picture of feminine grace. "Well, we can't have that."

"We certainly can't," said Clair, dipping her head to kiss Faye once more.

* * *

 

_My Love,_

_I cannot wait to see you. I know I am repeating myself but it is true. I keep watching the sky for you so much that I have tripped twice, and bumped into four people. I cannot help it._

_Granny keeps asking when you will be coming back. I think she knows. Mama and papa tried to talk to me about a man in the village this morning and granny told them to leave me alone about it. I almost wish she hadnt so I could tell them how much I love you. I think it would make them happy to know._

_I dreamed about kissing you in the sky last night. I dreamed about dancing with you last night too. I miss you so much I think my heart might burst open. Please come and get me soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Faye_

"It's good to see you again, Faye." Clive said, "It's been since the ball, hasn't it?"

Honestly, Faye couldn't remember if she had so much as spoken to Clive once at the ball, but she nodded anyway. The sitting room she found herself in, though not so lush as the castle, was elegant and refined and expensive in a way that might have made her feel much, much smaller if Clair were not seated by her side.

"You and Clair certainly made a scene," Mathilda said, with an elegant laugh, "I thought the line of men asking Clive about Clair's prospects afterward would never end."

Clair stiffened by Faye's side, and Faye couldn't help the touch of mischief that tinged her words. "Oh, really? I'd love to hear about it."

Call her an ungracious winner, but listening to Clive describe all of the wealthy, landed men Clair had turned down filled Faye with a giddy sort of pride that had her grinning until Clair ever-so-gently kicked at her ankle. Okay, so maybe she was being a bit obvious, but the revelation that she was Clair's choice never seemed to lose its wonder.

"Of course, we would never want to see Clair married off to someone she doesn't care for," Clive said, taking a sip of tea that probably cost more than Faye's house, "but at her age, well, you can't blame us for wanting to see her settled down."

"If noblemen aren't to her taste, perhaps you could introduce her to someone, Faye," Mathilda joked, and Clive laughed alongside her.

Faye locked eyes with Clair, who was far too dignified to roll hers. After a few moments of silent conversation between the two of them, Clair set her teacup down just hard enough to disturb Clive and Mathilda with the noise.

"Actually, brother, Mathilda, I would like to speak to you about that."

Mathilda brightened, "Oh, Clair, has Faye introduced you to someone after all?"

Clive chuckled, "Leave it to our Clair to turn down a hundred estates for a common man. So, who is the lucky-"

"Woman." Clair said, "I have turned down a hundred estates for a common woman. It is my intention that Faye and I should be wed, come spring."

She lifted her cup to her lips, sipping daintily at the tea, while Clive blanched and Mathilda's head snapped rather ungracefully in Faye's direction. Faye ducked her head and raised a hand to wave with twiddling fingers.

"You, ah," Clive cleared his throat. Twice. "I'm- I am sorry Clair, did you say-"

"I said, and you shan't make me repeat myself again," Clair's eyes were sharp over the rim of her teacup, shoulders set and if Faye could fall in love with her twice, she would have in that moment, "I intend to marry Faye, and our wedding shall be held in spring. I will brook no argument against this arrangement, Clive. Not from you, or Mathilda, or even our king himself."

Mathilda placed her cup delicately on its saucer. "I . . . don't believe our king will have any objections," she smiled, "Like us, I am certain he wants to see you happy. The both of you."

Clive turned to his wife, "Mathilda, you-"

"Hush," she said, "You were just saying that you wished to see Clair settled down, weren't you?"

Clive faltered under her gaze, then cleared his throat once more and turned back to Faye and Clair. "Yes, of course. Clair, I am happy to see you happy, regardless of whom it is with."

Faye furrowed her brow at his not-quite-congratulatory words, but Clair smiled like the saint Faye wasn't feeling much like at the moment and laced her gloved fingers with Faye's.

"Thank you, brother. While your approval is not necessary, it is certainly appreciated." She turned to Faye, eyes sparkling with unbridled joy despite her composed expression. "My Faye has already informed her family, of course. So, now that everyone is aware, we may begin planning straight away."

"Everyone?" Mathilda asked, "Have you already told Alm about this?"

Clair frowned, and made to speak, but Faye beat her to the punch.

"Oh, he'll get an invitation eventually, like everyone else." She said, imitating Clair's unflappable smile to the best of her ability. She laughed lightly, "He can find out when they do."

Clair smiled, squeezing Faye's hand tightly, and Faye wanted nothing more than to steal her away from this elegant room for another flight, to kiss her in the privacy of the clouds. Or, perhaps, for another dance, this time far from the prying eyes of any audience, where she and Clair could twirl to their hearts content, with no one to cut in.

And of course, at their wedding, Clair could turn down whoever she wanted in favor of dancing the night away with her bride.

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of_

_Clair of the Knights of Valentia_

_and_

_Faye of Ram_

_To be held mid-spring in the village of Ram._

_~~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half-finished on my computer for months waiting for me to sit down and write. Thank god I finally recognized the framing device staring me in the face and finished it up! Anyway, my name is NicheFemslashLuvr69 thank you for reading my Content.


End file.
